


Sparkling shenanigans

by Starfate



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dimension Travel, No Bella, Slice of Life, Weirdest crossover I could think of, happy go lucky mc, lots of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfate/pseuds/Starfate
Summary: Something goes wrong when Lainathiel Valisilwens party tries to plane shift and she ends up in the world of Twilight. Shenanigans ensue.The DnD/twilight crossover nobody expected or wanted!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sparkling shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I have never posted any fanfictions before this but I hope you enjoy the read! A DnD and twilight crossover was about the weirdest combination I could think of. I have a character sheet and roll for everything Lainathiel does, so that should be interesting.

'Oomph.' Lainathiel landed face first on the ground, a forest by the feel of pine needles pricking her.

'I thought interplanar travel was supposed to be a smooth ride, don't tell me you've lost your touch Ementio?' She complained as she got up and prestidigitationed the mud of her clothing and more importantly, her face.

The lack of a snarky response was the first clue that something was wrong.

She looked around, but there was no trace of the rest of her party.  
She waited for a while, if Elisa was still conscious, she would cast sending to contact her. Even if they had somehow ended up on different places on the plane or even on completely different planes altogether, she should still be able to reach her.

While waiting she started to investigate the surroundings for any clues as to where her friends could be. She did find something resembling a path, many humans must have passed over it to create the trail, but she recognized none of the footprints as to be of any of her friends.

After waiting for a good 10 minutes, she still hadn’t heard of Elisa.

This majorly sucked.

She just hoped that everyone was fine. Maybe she had only fallen and hit her head, then it could take a few hours before she heard of her.

  
She decided to climb a tree to get a better sense of where she was. She took a running leap, caught hold of a branch and swung herself to the one above it. Within no time she had reached the top of the canopy.

Well, something went definitely wrong when plane shifting. She hadn't really been paying attention when Ementio had explained to everyone what they could expect to find, but she was pretty certain that the elemental plane of earth did not have this much wind, and certainly not this much water. Gray rainclouds covered the entire sky and above the trees she could feel a light drizzle.

A house made of lots of glass and wood, stood a little way to her left. The architecture was nothing like anything she had seen before.

If she had learned anything during her travels, it was that interesting structures where important. They would either house helpful or evil people, and they always brought adventure. Plus, if her party was anywhere in the area, they would most likely head towards the building as well.

If she remembered correctly, the path she had found came from the general direction house.

She climbed down and looked around for the path, it took a while before she found it again.

_I'd better go stealthily, I don't know what kind of creatures live here but better safe than sorry._

She all but vanished from existence, her feet made no sounds as she ghosted through the underbrush. She didn't see or hear anything but normal forest critters as she made her way to the house.

She stopped to peak out behind a bush when she reached the edge of the trees, in the middle of the clearing stood the weird structure. A broad black path, of which the material she didn't recognize, led to a big iron door. A smaller path, made of nice stones, let to a staircase and what she presumed was the front door. There were no signs of life visible through the windows.

If she stepped out into the open, she would break her stealth, which she was reluctant to do. She stood there for a while, considering her options.  
Turned out she didn't have to make that decision herself.

'Who are you, and what are you doing here?' A boy with bronze hair and beautiful golden eyes asked her, appearing out of fricking no-where.

She stopped herself from screaming in surprise, barely.

'You gave me a fright, haven't your parents taught you that you shouldn't sneak up on people, especially not teleporting right in front of their faces!' She was well aware of her hypocrisy, but she had bluffed her way out of worse compromising situation before.

He just stared at her, 'What are you?'

'Talking about impolite,' she hmphed, 'but I'm an Aereni high elf from Aerenal.'

'...' More silent staring.

He himself seemed human, apart from the extremely white skin and the fact that he was prettier than any human she had ever met. He was wearing high quality clothes, so he was definitely rich. No weapons or armor though, so maybe he was a wizard or a sorcerer? Or maybe just a noble with a fancy magic item that let him teleport.

'Lainathiel Valisilwen is the name, nice to meet you-?' She extended her hand to him to shake before things could get truly awkward.

'Edward Cullen.' He dipped his head in greeting but ignored her hand.

'Well then Edward, I’m sorry if I trespassed onto your grounds. I'm afraid that my party ran into a bit of a problem when plane shifting and I ended up in this forest. Are we still on the prime material plane?'

Edwards head whipped towards the house, he stared at the upper windows for a second before he let out a soft groan. Completely ignoring her question.  
Less than a second later, a small girl with a pixy haircut came dancing down the steps of the front door.

'Hello!' Her cheerful voice sounded a bit like bells. She was somehow even prettier than Edward, probably because she wasn't looking all frowny and brooding. She looked like someone Lainathiel could be friends with.

'Good day.' Lainathiel greeted back with a smile.

She skipped to a halt next to Edward.

'Would you like to come inside?' She offered with a brilliant smile.

'Alice.' Edward mumbled warningly, almost too soft for Lainathiel to hear.

She just looked up to him with a smile and softly placed her hand on his arm for a second. A gesture that was probably meant to reassure him, but his frown only got deeper.

Lainathiel looked at the smiling girl, she was rather hard to read but seemed sincere enough. If things really got dicey in the house she would just misty step out of it.

‘I would love to, thank you. My name is Lainathiel.’ She introduced herself with a little curtesy instead of a handshake this time. That Edward guy hadn’t seemed comfortable with it and for all she knew it was not something they did here, where-ever here might be.

‘I’m Alice.’ She returned the curtesy. ‘I have a feeling we are going to be great friends!’

‘I had the same feeling!’ Lainathiel exclaimed happily.

  
Alice interlinked her arm with Lainathiel and together they walked back to the house, leaving a still frowning Edward to catch up.

‘So, tell me, is that functional armor?’ Alice seemed intrigued by Lainathiels get up.

‘Of course! Ceremonial armor is for stuck up generals and council members.’ She made a face. Her party had to deal with the council of a big city once, it had been quite the boring ordeal.

‘Love the feathers! What kind of bird are they from?’

‘A Roc, I think.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter. Should I make her character sheet available?


End file.
